Remember Sunday
by alltimelow777
Summary: A song-fic to the pairing Cat/Andre. Based on the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. Rated T for suicide.
1. Remembering Sunday

I know this should go in my All Time Low song-fic story, but this couple has almost no stories based on only them. So, here you go.

Story is set to the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low.

Andre woke up, startled from his dream. He's been dreaming about the same girl, over and over, and all he wants to do is know who she is. All he knows is that she has flaming red hair, and likes to wear skirts. In every dream he has with her in it (which is every dream), she was always wearing a skirt. Andre knew this was it. He had to go find her.

He put on his shows, before glancing at the clock, noticing it was about 2:30 in the morning. His head was pounding, already suffering his latest hangover symptoms. Ever since he discovered Tori cheating on him with Beck, and started dreaming about this mystery girl, he's been drinking. Heavily. All the bartenders kept a close eye on him when he was in the bar, so he wouldn't drink himself to death. Andre just shook his head, trying to get the feeling of nausea to pass. He leaned against the lobby door of his apartment, feeling the breeze against his tall body. He thought back to the best dream of his life, which happened last Sunday. As soon as he thought about it, he collapsed on his knees, holding his head in his hands, sobbing into them. Him and the mystery girl had breakfast together, in a quaint little diner near her house.

He was starving, so he had ordered pancakes, hash browns, black coffee, and bacon. The girl, however, only ordered two eggs, stating she wasn't hungry. They talked all breakfast long, about their lives. Andre did most of the talking, but relished the moments when she spoke, her crystal clear voice piercing the quiet diner. After they were finished and done eating, the girl grabbed his hand, giving him a devilish grin. She pulled him down the street to her house, opening the door. After closing and locking it, she led him upstairs, and into what seemed to be her bedroom. She closed and locked that door as well, before turning to face Andre, who was grinning ear to ear. She put her hands on his neck, and leaned into kiss him. Right before their lips were about to touch, Andre woke up, in tears.

He got on his PearPhone to look up the diner. He caught the name of it, which was Valentine Family Diner. He typed up the name, and found out that it was located in the heart of Detroit. He ran back up to his apartment and packed a bag, before ordering a plane ticket to Detroit. He drove as fast as he legally could to the airport, breezing through security, and baggage. As soon as they announced his flight, he jumped on board and claimed his seat. Luckily, he got an aisle seat. The person on the window seat was a girl around his age. She was wearing a broody expression, but her eyes mirrored hurt and betrayal.

"Hey," Andre mumbled to the girl. "Are you okay?"

The girl turned to face him, blue eyes narrowing at him. "Peachy," she said to him, before looking down. Andre grasped her chin in his hands, so their eyes were locked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me if you tell me what's wrong with you," he bargained. She sighed, before launching into her tale.

"My boyfriend of 3 years cheated on me. With some preppy girl named Tori," she told him, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Andre's eyes opened extremely wide at this. "Wait. Was his name Beck?" he asked her, holding onto her shoulder.

She nodded her head, looking at him with a confused expression on her face. He sighed, before pulling her into a hug. "Tori used to be my girlfriend. 2 year anniversary present was discovering her and Beck together," he told her, shaking his head. The girl pulled away, looking at him with a knowing look on her face.

"Is that why you're upset?" she asked him, gently touching his forearm. He shook his head, brown eyes filled with seriousness.

"No. Well, not anymore at least. See, I've been dreaming about this girl, this amazing girl with bright red hair and a beautiful voice, and I have been ever since I broke up with Tori. It just got to the point where I wanted...no...needed to find her. And once I do, I'm going to tell her how I feel, and ask her to marry me," he told her, giving a small smile as he did so.

The girl gave him a smile as the plane landed in Detroit. As they exited the plane, the girl handed him a piece of paper. He took it, before looking at her, amused.

"Just call if you need anything," she told him, before wandering off to get her bag. He unfolded the paper, noticing a phone number with the name 'Jade West' underlined three times. He put the paper safely in his pocket, before running to get his bag. After he got the bag and made it out of the airport, he quickly signaled for a taxi. Luckily, he got one rather quickly. After climbing in, he told the cab driver where to go.

"How much to get to Valentine Family Diner?" he asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Around fifty bucks. Pay before you ride, son," the driver told him, holding out his hand. Andre handed him the money, and before he knew it, they were on the road. Andre's stomach calmed as the scenery flew by him, but every time he remembered why he was there, his stomach gave a little jolt. He was going to meet his dream girl. He was going to hold her in his arms. He was going to kiss her. He couldn't wait.

After what seemed like forever, the driver pulled over, and told Andre they had arrived. Andre grabbed his bag, said his thanks, then hopped out of the taxi. As the taxi drove away, Andre couldn't help but admire the diner. It looked exactly like how it did in his dream. Everything looked the same. He walked past the diner, and down the same road the girl pulled him down. He looked for a familiar house, and finally, he found it. The exact same house from his dream. He went up to the door, and knocked, not caring if it was seven in the morning. After waiting a few minutes, he knocked again, still not getting any answer. He sighed, and went next door. He knocked a few times, only for a grouchy old man to answer the door.

"What?" the old man shouted.

"Um...I was wondering if you knew what happened to the girl who lives next door to you," Andre told the old man, suddenly very shy.

"I haven't seen her for a few days! Now don't wake me up anymore!" he screamed at a cowering Andre, before slamming the door in his face.

Andre walked down to the curb and sat down on it. He felt sad and dejected. He had no idea where she was. He would never find her now.

He made his way back up the street, into the diner. He sat down at a table, the same table him and the girl sat at during his dream. He put his head in his hands and groaned, depressed at how this turned out. Suddenly, he heard the jingle from the news from the little TV behind his head. He turned around, hoping to see news about the girl. He did see news about her. Now, he just wished he hadn't.

"This just in," the anchorman said. "A young girl, around the age of 17, was found dead in her home late last night. It seems the victim committed suicide. We found a note, safety pinned to her shirt. This is what the note read:

_I can't do this_

_Not anymore_

_I'm falling in love_

_With a man from my dreams_

_Just please, not again_

_It's time to end things_

"The victim was described as having flaming red hair, and when she died, she was wearing a red tank top over a black skirt. Her name has been released as Cat Valentine, daughter of the owners of Valentine Family Diner. Our hearts go out to them," he said as he finished the report.

Andre couldn't breathe. He couldn't think, yet he found the courage to get up and walk out of the diner without a second glance.

_Well..._he thought to himself, _I guess I'll go home now._

Oh wow... now I feel depressed after writing this. I hope you liked it, but even more, I hope you LOVED it.

Reviews=More stories/chapters from me.


	2. The Only Exception

Hmm...decided to add to it. Another song-fic. Not related to the previous one in anyway.

SONG: The Only Exception by Paramore

Cat was sitting on her bed, staring out the window, thinking about love. She remembered when she was younger, when her parents split up, her daddy had began to cry. Then, he ran outside, and screamed profanities at the wind. It was him who wanted the divorce anyways, and separating from his wife caused his heart to break, and he relied on drugs, drinking, and meaningless sex to try and rebuild it.

Her mom always said she hopes she never falls in love again. But she did. She fell in 'love' with many different men. But Cat knew the truth. Behind all that cheerfulness and happiness, lies a giant wall surrounding her heart. It's going to take a guy who truly and honestly loves her to break through the wall. Cat thought she knew everything about love, especially how it doesn't exist. That is, until she met him. Andre Harris.

Andre is the epitome of popular. Cute, muscular, sweet, caring, and a great actor a musician. But that wasn't what made Cat notice him. She knew plenty of guys who had all those qualities, yet could be jerks when they wanted to. Andre could never be a jerk. He was the only one who wanted to know what her Sky Store products were. He helped her get over them. Plus, he never called her crazy or psycho or any other term similar to those. He was the only one who knew that several guys asked her to prom, she was just waiting for the right guy. Then, on the last day of junior year, Andre asked her to the End Of The Year Dance. And Cat accepted. They had a great time, and both of them wished the night would never end.

It was now the end of their senior year, and they were still going strong. They had been through everything together, and trust each other more and more each day. It was only a matter of time before they were shipped off to college. Luckily, the both picked the same school, and are going to be studying the arts together.

Cat was still deep in thought when she heard something being thrown at her window. She stood up off the bed, confusion swimming in her thoughts, until she looked down at her front yard. Then, the confusion turned to joy as she saw Andre there, with a picnic basket, motioning for her to come outside. Cat ran downstairs, slipping on a pair of flip flops as she did so. She flew out the door into his arms, hugging him close to her.

Andre chuckled before hugging her back. "Miss me, Little Red?" Andre asked, kissing her head.

"Yes," Cat said, hiding her head in his arms, wanting to hold him for a little longer.

Andre pulled away, only to grab her hand and pull her towards the park. "Come on. I got a surprise for you."

Cat was now extremely giddy. She loved surprises almost as much as she liked candy. She was running with Andre, dodging people and bikes in their rush to the park. Once they finally arrived, Andre set up a picnic for the both of them, complete with little plates and napkins. The food was great. He had made noodles, french fries, and a salad. Then, he also brought ice cream, candy, and cookies for dessert. Cat was leaning against him, playing with his fingers, before he got up, pulling her along with him.

"Come on. I have one more surprise for you," Andre said, looking deep into her eyes. Cat's heart was racing as he pulled her past all the children playing and all the parents conversing. Once they finally stopped, Cat was surprised to see that they were in a beautiful rose garden. Her heart stopped as she saw Andre get down on one knee, pulling a ring out of his pocket.

"Cat Valentine. I know we've only been together for about a year now, but that's all it took for you to make me fall utterly and completely in love with you. I know I've liked you as more than a friend, ever since the beginning of sophomore year, but it took forever for me to realize that you were the one. I know you've had trouble with love, and you don't believe in it, but please. Believe me. I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Cat...will you marry me?" Andre asked, looking at Cat with eyes that showed true love.

Cat's ears were ringing loudly, but she heard what her heart was telling her. "Yes. Yes I will!" she told Andre, wrapping her arms around him, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. They were both crying tears of joy, the tears mixing together as their kiss deepened. They broke apart as Andre grabbed her hand, and put the ring on her finger. Cat laid against him, holding onto him as she looked up at him.

"Andre...?" Cat asked, a little nervous at what she was about to say.

"Yeah, Little Red?" Cat asked, holding onto her tightly.

"You are the only exception," she said, before falling asleep on him.

_And I'm on my way to believin'._

I didn't like it as well as my other chapter. What did you guys think. Leave a review. Oh, and if you didn't realize this already, it's not connected to the last chapter. None of these will be connected. R&R.


End file.
